Happiness is in your arms
by acebear
Summary: the key to her happiness is in his loving arms


Happiness is in your arms

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was on her way to the bullpen to see if Ziva was ready to go for their movie they were going to go see fifty shades of Gray. She had just made it over and was about to ask her if she was ready when Ziva told her that she had to cancel because Eli was in town to see her. Ziva hated lying to Abby but she couldn't tell her the real reason why she had to cancel. Ziva then got up and gave Abby a hug and told her she was sorry and that maybe they could rent or by it when it came out on DVD. Abby nodded and hugged her back before Ziva left,

Abby sighed feeling sad about not being able to go see the movie. She was just about to leave when Tony came into the bullpen. They said hi and hugged before he asked her what was wrong because she seemed sad. She told him that Ziva canceled their plans to see a movie .he looked at her and said he was sorry then asked her what they were meant to be seeing she then took a deep breath and said don't laugh but that her and Ziva were going to go see fifty shades of gray before she had to cancel . He then said isn't that movie based to kinky sex, she looked at him and said yes and that it was one of the reasons she really wanted to see it, he then said oh I bet in a half-joking yet flirty way. She knew he was just playing around so she asked him if he wanted to go with her to see it. He thought about it for a moment before saying yes to going. She then hugged him and said thanks after they parted from their hug he grabbed his back and they left to go see the movie,

It didn't take them long to get to the movies and for them to get their tickets. After finding their row they wanted to be in the very back row so that is where they were. It was about halfway through the movie when she was coming back from the bathroom and tripped over herself and fell into his lap. She looked at him and said sorry. He then said don't be as he pulled her closer before giving her a sweet kiss. It wasn't long till she had switched the way she was sitting so that she was now straddling him as they continued to make out. Soon they needed air so they stopped just long enough for her to stand up and take her underwear off and for him to unbutton and unzip his pants letting his hard cock free.

Soon she was back in his lap straddling him as she lowered herself onto him. It wasn't long after she had started riding him that they were back to making out him trying to keep her from getting them caught. He couldn't help but thrust up into her lifting her a little as he came fast and hard into her, she came in her own blissful release moments later laying her head on his shoulder as they were getting their breath back. After putting her underwear back on and him fixing his pants she was going to go sit down next to him when he took her hand and asked her were she was going as he pulled her back into his lap wrapping his arms around her once she was in his lap again, they sat there just finishing watching the movie .

Once the movie was over he asked her if she wanted to go get some dinner. She looked at him for a moment before saying let's order some take out and go to his place to continue their evening before kissing him. So that is what they did they went and got some take out then took the rest of their night to his bedroom where they made love for the rest of the night,

8 months later

Tony came home one night after work to find Abby sleeping on the couch with her hand on her 7-month baby bump. He set his bag down lightly on the chair then stood there for a moment just thinking about how lucky he had gotten to have her and their unborn babies. He then walked over and sat on the coffee table before leaning over and place his hand on top of hers. Soon after his hand was on hers she took her other hand and put it on top of his and asked him when he had gotten in as she opened her eyes, he then said a few mins ago before helping her sit up. After she was sitting up he sat down next to her and ask her how she was feeling. After she said she was fine that she was glad he was home as she got into his lap. She then said that her happiness was in being in his arms and that she hoped that their babies would find the same happiness someday.

He looked at her and told her he was sure they would and then asked her if she had dinner yet, she nodded then said but she could always eat again if he wanted to go out and get something, he then said he would just make them something here. She said OK and that she was going to go take a bath while he cooked. He said OK as they got up he then kissed her before heading into the kitchen, It didn't take her long to get a nice bubble bath going and relaxing while the tub was filling. After the tub was filled she just laid there and relaxed.

A/n ok stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
